


Pendant ce temps à Véracruz

by Berylia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America : The Winter Soldier SPOILERS !, M/M, Spoilers, really - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oui c'est la merde à Washington DC, mais bon c'est pas vraiment la faute de Clint s'il n'est pas présent. Il est un petit peu retenu, un petit peu contre son gré...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendant ce temps à Véracruz

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS !  
> Si vous n'avez pas vu Winter Soldier ne lisez pas ! Spoilers pour Agents of SHIELD aussi.
> 
> Et sinon je suis sortie du ciné avec ce besoin de savoir où était Clint zut ! (ça et pourquoi ils avaient pas appelé Tony, mais c'est une autre histoire) et donc cette fic est née et tant qu'à faire j'ai mis mon couple favori dedans parce que je le peux.

Natasha allait le tuer. Et pas gentiment : la tête entre ses cuisses jusqu’à ce qu’il ait plus d’air mais qu’il meure dans une position heureuse, non. Elle allait lui foutre un coup de pied qui le projetterait à terre et ensuite elle s’acharnerait jusqu’à l’inconscience puis jusqu’à la mort. Le truc ? Il avait presque envie de la laisser faire parce que putain qu’est-ce qu’il avait été con.

S’il devait se chercher une excuse –il était toujours bon à se chercher des excuses mais horrible quand il s’agissait de ne pas culpabiliser et porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules– il dirait qu’il avait la tête dans le cul. Pas littéralement, il était plus assez souple pour ça –vieillir ça avait des côtés merdiques comme ça– mais figurativement ouais il savait plus où il en était. 

Bref il aurait dû voir venir le truc, ou au moins sentir que quelque chose n’allait pas ou quelque chose. Putain il avait convaincu Nat que le SHIELD était la bonne solution, était du côté des anges et tout et tout… Et là il se retrouvait quelque part sous terre dans une cellule –pas capitonnée, franchement il avait craint un long moment finir dans une cellule capitonnée avec la chemise qui va bien– à la vitre de verre, tout confort, aux bons soins d’agents du SHIELD qui hurlaient « Hail HYDRA »…

Clairement, il aurait dû rater son rendez-vous avec le Dr. Gerard. 

De toute façon les séances avec les psys c’était de la merde, il les bullshitait à mort pendant une heure, des fois il pleurait un peu et puis c’était dans la boîte, au revoir, à la semaine prochaine pour perdre une autre heure de ma vie.

— Parlez-moi de Philip J. Coulson.

— J’ai toujours cru que son prénom était Agent.

Il avait piqué celle-là à Stark parce qu’elle était cool. Il aurait aimé la faire à Coulson. Ce qu’il aurait fait s’il ne l’avait pas tué en envahissant le héliporteur. Ouais non, il avait pas besoin d’un psy, il gérait super bien ses problèmes mentaux, la preuve par l’image, enfin la pensée.

— C’est J pour James, Jack, John, Jeremy, JFK, Jordan, JesuisfandeCaptainAmerica ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

De l’autre côté de la vitre le gars en blouse blanche lui lança un regard bovin.

— Combien de temps avez-vous travaillé avec lui ?

— Vous avez accès à mon dossier, non ? Tout est marqué dedans. Est-ce que la taille de ma bite est marquée dedans ? Non parce que je me souviens pas qu’ils l’aient mesurée et s’ils ont juste jaugé à l’œil je tiens à faire savoir que je suis de ceux qui prennent de la taille quand il y a de l’action. Non, vraiment, est-ce qu’il y a la taille de ma bite dans mon dossier ?

Le scientifique, qui ressemblait à une caricature de scientifique nazi avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son accent l’aurait étranglé s’il l’avait eu sous la main. 

— Au fait, c’est torture pour les nuls ou la psychanalyse pour les débiles que vous pratiquez ?

Herr Doctor Zwei appuya sur un bouton et la décharge électrique émanant du collier le fit tomber à genoux. Ça faisait un mal de chien et il devrait apprendre à la fermer mais sa bouche avait toujours été plus rapide que son instinct de préservation, Natasha avait plusieurs fois menacé de le bâillonner. Elle l’avait fait. Mais jamais quand ils couchaient encore ensemble. C’était un des trucs qu’il regrettait. 

La vitre devint noire, comme si on l’avait laissé tranquille, mais s’ils ne voyaient pas tout de l’extérieur, les caméras aux quatre coins de sa cellule retransmettaient tous ses faits et gestes en direct. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu’à attendre. 

Ça faisait une semaine qu’ils ne l’avaient pas sorti pour les tests. En attendant il avait des pompes à faire. Il leur avait demandé une barre pour les tractions mais ils la lui avaient pas donnée. Tant pis, il en était réduit à improviser. Et à attendre. Une chance pour lui s’il y avait une chose qu’il savait faire c’était ça : attendre. 

Il était là depuis 3 mois. Pas encore assez longtemps pour que Tasha s’inquiète, mais assez longtemps pour que ça soit chiant. Ça faisait trois mois qu’il n’avait pas touché un arc ou tiré sur une cible et il commençait à devenir fou. Non vraiment, la nuit il rêvait de l’attaque sur le heliporteur et il se réveillait avec le sourire. Bon c’était sûrement aussi dû à la présence de ce foutu sceptre et au fait qu’ils passaient leur temps à le remettre en contact avec et à chaque fois il était à la fois tétanisé de peur et dévoré par l’envie que ça recommence.

Parce qu’être contrôlé avait été comme un trip permanant, comme un flux ininterrompu d’endorphines, jamais un moment de doute, jamais un moment de down, toujours centré sur la mission, sur les ordres et les désirs de Loki. Et là, face au sceptre, il était comme un ex-junkie à qui on offrait une nouvelle dose d’héroïne. 

Le fait qu’il puisse vouloir volontairement donner le contrôle à quelqu’un d’autre le terrifiait.

Pour le moment le sceptre avait rien fait. Peut-être parce qu’il n’y avait pas de foutu alien pour le tenir, peut-être parce que le kazaam du Dr Strange avait marché. Il penchait plutôt pour le manque d’extraterrestre vu comment les scientifiques continuaient à s’acharner et que personne ne lui avait demandé s’il avait été voir un mec bizarre à moustache et au col impossible pour éviter de se faire à nouveau enchaîner par un artéfact magique. 

En trois mois il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, d’accumuler des informations et d’en tirer ses conclusions. Certaines étaient sûrement fausses, mais même comme ça c’était bien assez pour le perturber. Il avait été choppé à la porte de son psy –thérapie obligatoire s’il voulait un jour reprendre son job– à Littletown, Arizona. Par une équipe bien entraînée, bien huilée et il avait reconnu le tatouage de Vega quand son couteau avait déchiré la peau et le tissu sur son bras. Bref, il avait enlevé par le SHIELD, drogué, emmené au fin fond de quelque part pendant deux jours d’inconscience et maintenant des scientifiques qui disaient Hail HYDRA quand Herr Doctor en chef venait, s’amusaient à faire des expériences sur lui. 

Il doutait que SHIELD l’ait vendu à HYDRA. Parce que Nat l’aurait su et serait venue sauver son malheureux cul de toutes ces piquouzes. HYDRA ne pouvait pas non plus l’avoir pris pendant que SHIELD le transportait quelque part après l’avoir drogué. Il ne doutait pas que SHIELD soit capable de le droguer et de le kidnapper pour l’amener quelque part, sûrement sur les ordres du Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale mais une fois de plus, Nat était l’objection. Donc non.

Ce qui voulait dire, et ses observations quand on le sortait de sa cage le confirmaient, que les scientifiques d’HYDRA travaillaient au sein de SHIELD, que d’une manière ou d’une autre HYDRA avait infiltré SHIELD. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal au cul. Figurativement autant que littéralement parce qu’ils avaient tous sauté le passage école d’infirmière et ils savaient pas injecter quoi ce que soit sans faire de mal. Il avait pas quitté une mauvaise vie de mercenaire qui se vendait au plus offrant juste pour le sourire froid et les costards de Phil Coulson. Il l’avait fait parce qu’il avait avalé son discours sur le Bien et la Lutte et Qu’est-ce que Cap Aurait Fait. Et ça, que l’organisation pour laquelle Coulson était mort soit bouffée par ce contre quoi il avait toujours lutté ça le rendait fou de rage.

***

Il avait dormi quelque chose comme trois heures quand ils vinrent le chercher.

Bien sûr les lumières, les repas, les visites se faisaient à des heures différentes, tout pour perturber son sens du temps qui s’écoulait et lui faire perdre ses repères, parce que c’était un peu le premier point dans la gestion des prisonniers pour les nuls. Manque de chance pour eux il avait eu l’heure des repas fixée dans son corps depuis l’orphelinat et si le nombre de jeûnes, de veilles, de treks affamé et à moitié délirant dans la jungle et d’attentes, immobile, de l’arrivée de sa cible n’avaient pas réussi à l’effacer rien n’y arriverait. Plein ou vide son estomac grognait à midi pile Heure du Centre, et ce qu’il soit à Tokyo ou au Pérou ou à New-York. 

Les gars qui s’occupaient de le sortir de la cellule avaient pas passé assez de temps avec quelqu’un comme Coulson sur le dos et avaient pas eu d’inspection depuis longtemps parce que plus les semaines passaient plus ils étaient négligents. Déjà ils devraient utiliser des menottes niveau 10 pour un prisonnier comme lui, plus compliquées à mettre, plus lourdes mais beaucoup plus efficaces que des simple niveau 5 dont il savait se tirer de plusieurs manières différentes. En plus franchement, ne pas lui attacher les mains dans le dos ? A quoi est-ce qu’ils pensaient ces glands. Ils s’étaient pas contentés d’avaler l’image de grande brute un peu conne qu’il leur avait donné, ils l’avaient intégrée dans leurs cellules. 

Ils sortirent de la cage et franchement pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne lui mettaient pas un sac sur la tête où ne lui bandaient pas les yeux ? Ça servirait pas à grand-chose vu qu’il comptait les pas et qu’il avait une bonne mémoire corporelle mais quand même.

Ils restaient sur le même étage mais ils passaient des portes menant vers des escaliers et franchement, il allait pas se plaindre que ces cons lui faisaient la vie plus facile mais c’était le cas. Le labo était bordélique, franchement, même celui qu’il avait aidé Selvig à construire dans des égouts abandonnés était plus rangé et clean que celui là. Sur le coup il était déçu, les nazis c’était sensé être plus ordonné, Hitler devait s’en retourner dans sa tombe. Il passa devant la cage de Défonceman, il savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais tout son corps était boursouflé de cicatrices, celle qui était vide et enfin il vint vers le centre, là où le sceptre était relié à un tas d’appareils de mesure, juste en face de la cellule des gosses. 

Sa cellule ne donnait pas sur le labo, les gosses et Défonceman étaient spéciaux, il savait pas ce que le pauvre mec avait de spécial à part sa difformité, mais pendant les tests il avait assez bien pu voir le gamin bouger comme un truc qu’on ne voyait que dans les comics et la gamine soulever et exploser des trucs par la pensée. Forcément lui à côté, sans pouvoirs il avait pas droit au spotlight. 

— Ah, voilà notre faucon.

Franchement ces mecs étaient d’une connerie crasse, ils avaient son dossier, ils connaissaient son nom de code, ils savaient ce qu’il était capable de faire et malgré tout ils le laissaient dehors, à peine retenu et les yeux libres de vagabonder sur les écrans, les armes des gardes, les cartes d’identité des uns et des autres… 

— J’ai toujours voulu demander : clone Hitler ou zombi Hitler ou vous avez essayé de faire les deux ? 

Herr Doctor en chef se détourna de lui, première erreur.

— Attachez-le à la chaise.

Deuxième erreur, il aurait pas dû lui laisser autant de temps seul, debout à côté de deux gardes distraits et lents.

Le coup de coude sur la tempe, sec, radical, juste à la bonne hauteur et ça laissait ses mains libres pour continuer de faire ce qu’il voulait avec les deux guns qu’il avait récupérés. Il tira la première balle avant même que les deux mecs ne s’écrasent au sol ou que Herr Doctor ne se retourne. Le truc avec le verre blindé c’est que ça ne résiste pas aux balles, ça atténue juste l’énergie cinétique, mais si on remet une balle juste dans le même trou juste au bon moment, ça casse comme n’importe quel autre verre. Bien sûr pour ça il faut deux guns et une putain de précision. Heureusement pour lui il avait les deux et la vitre qui retenait le gamin tomba dans un bruit qui fut bouffé par l’alarme qui se déclancha immédiatement. Il tira ensuite sur celle de la gamine. Il avait conscience de la présence des autres autour de lui, de l’attention qu’on lui portait, mais déjà avec le gamin hyper rapide dehors l’attention serait divisée et ensuite avec Carrie 2 le retour… ouais enfin ce serait cool qu’elle soit plus calme que Carrie, il aimait pas vraiment les incendies. Bref, ça devrait aller.

La deuxième vitre éclata et il vit venir le coup de pied vers son estomac mais pas assez vite pour faire autre chose que l’absorber. Il lança le poing dans la gueule du mec puis son pied juste dans son genou et… franchement ils étaient nuls, déjà au tapis, mais c’était pas là le problème, non le problème c’était de récupérer le couteau sur la cuisse de l’autre garde avant de l’étaler d’un coup de boule et d’un coup de pied qui l’écrasa contre un moniteur quelconque et maintenant…

Il plongea la lame dans la carotide de Herr Doctor, il doutait qu’il ait vraiment pu le prendre otage, si c’était un vrai fanatique il aurait ordonné à ses hommes de tirer sur lui et si non ces hommes en auraient rien eu à faire, mais il allait avoir besoin de…

Il posa la main sur le bras de la gamine et s’attendit presque à le voir s’enflammer.

— Si on veut s’en sortir, petite, mieux vaut qu’on reste groupés.

Il dirait pas qu’elle avait un air de poisson mort, c’était pas sympa pour elle, mais bon, ses yeux étaient très fixes, très noirs et très vides. Difficile de savoir ce qui lui passait dans le crâne mais tant que c’était pas tuertuertuertuertuer ça lui allait.

La partie la plus chiante de couper une tête c’était… Non en fait tout était chiant quand on coupait une tête avec le minuscule couteau qu’il avait. 

Il releva la tête. Il était vraiment demeuré.

— Oh, est-ce que tu peux aller prendre le truc sur la table.

Bizarrement la gamine lui obéit. Et franchement il aurait été elle, dans cette situation il aurait pas obéit au mec en train de couper une tête les mains et les genoux plein de sang. 

Mais bon, il avait le sceptre entre les mains et ça lui donnait envie de gerber mais il posa la lame dans l’entaille et ensuite posa le pied sur la partie pas tranchante et ça ressemblait à un mix entre un ouvre-boîte et un décapsuleur en fait et il appuya de toutes ses forces, comme pour enfoncer une pelle dans la terre. La tête roula à terre dans la mare de sang et le putain de bijou bleu brûlait plus fort de sa lumière malsaine et qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

— Tiens. Essaie de le faire exploser. 

Ouais ça risquait de les faire tous exploser mais franchement vu la merde que foutait ce sceptre ça en valait la peine.

Il alla ramasser la tête de Herr Doctor qui était maculée de rouge et pris une bouteille d’Evian qui traînait sur un bureau pour lui rincer un peu la gueule et le rendre présentable.

Il entendait des cris, des bruits de balle, de destruction et le crash de nombreux objets.

— Dis au gamin de faire attention à lui. 

Ouais, la petite l’écoutait pas, elle avait un air de concentration alors qu’il se baissait à nouveau pour récupérer le badge de Herr Doctor.

— Je n’y arrive pas.

Il posa la main, presque plus pleine de sang grâce à Evian, sur son bras. 

— Pas grave.

Ils trouveraient bien quelqu’un qui le détruirait, s’il le fallait il appellerait Darcy pour voir si sa boss avait réussi à contacter Thor histoire qu’il foute un coup de marteau sur le truc. 

En attendant…

En attendant c’était le chaos autour de lui et il y avait des cris, du sang et des corps.

— Hey gamin ! On y va, direction la liberté.

La ligne de couleur qui permettait un peu de jauger d’où était le gosse et qui faisait plus ou moins le tour du labo s’arrêta, révélant un ado aux cheveux blancs.

— Oh, tiens-moi ça. 

Il tendit la tête à la môme qui jongla difficilement avec le sceptre, et reprit deux autres pistolets sur des gardes. Il fallait encore qu’il tire Défonceman de là, la vie serait sûrement pas facile pour lui dehors mais c’était toujours mieux que d’être un rat de laboratoire. 

La vitre brisa facilement et Défonceman sembla momentanément décontenancé, ce qui le força à garder le flingue sur lui, mais comme il ne tenta rien il lui tourna le dos.

— En avant les jeunes.

Il avait quatre pistolets sur lui et pourtant il les aurait tous donnés pour son arc et trois flèches, même pas des spéciales, juste des flèches normales. Bien sûr c’était mieux d’avoir plus de munitions mais les flèches il pouvait les ramasser et puis il fallait bien l’avouer, il était en manque.

— Petite, tu gardes le sceptre et la tête, gamin tu fais attention à pas te prendre une bastos et pas te mettre dans ma ligne de tir et… toi… tu fais ce que tu veux mec.

Défonceman bavait et avait du mal à marcher et il savait pas si c’était des drogues, les résultats de ses cicatrices ou quoi. 

Il ramassa une oreillette sur l’un des corps à terre et certains avaient la tête qui avait été enfoncée dans les machines, le gamin avait des problèmes de contrôle de ses émotions. Au-dessus d’eux l’alarme hurlait toujours, mais dans son oreille il avait maintenant les ordres venus d’en haut. Des ordres qui faisaient converger toutes les unités vers le labo 4. C’était parti !

Il tira dans les caméras du couloir et s’engagea en premier. Les gardes étaient toujours ni discrets ni bons et les premiers furent faciles à éliminer. Il récupéra quelques chargeurs et aussi trois grenades. Il se dirigea vers l’escalier, passant la carte de l’un des gardes. Il n’avait aucune idée de s’il fallait descendre ou monter mais il avait une grenade. Il la dégoupilla avant de refermer la porte. 

— Allons-y il devrait y avoir un deuxième escalier de l’autre côté de ma cellule. Tiens gamin, ouvre toutes les portes derrière nous. 

Ils eurent un coup de bol monstrueux quand ils rencontrèrent la deuxième escouade de gardes, le gun de l’un d’eux s’enraya et il put profiter du moment pour se servir du type comme bouclier humain. Quand il se retourna ils avaient gagné quatre membres à leur petite équipe dont deux qui n’allaient pas leur servir à grand-chose vu l’âge avancé qu’ils semblaient avoir. 

— Quelqu’un sait se servir d’un flingue ?

Une femme, Sarah Benarki, ex-Sayeret Matkal, forces spéciales israélienne, mercenaire et qu’il avait recrutée pendant qu’il bossait pour Loki, fit un pas en avant. Un des vieux aussi. 

— Je n’ai jamais vu les plans, mais nous sommes sous-terre, donc le but c’est de foutre le plus de merde possible tout en trouvant la sortie. Et après… on avisera. 

Pas son plan le plus brillant, mais il était bien obligé de faire avec ce qu’il avait. 

Les deux gosses se tenaient la main et Rapidboy avait pris le sceptre. Il brillait d’une lumière maligne, comme s’il se nourrissait du sang et du chaos qu’il répandait autour de lui.

— Hé petit, vois si tu peux casser ce truc et si tu réussis ce sera déjà quelque chose de gagné. 

Bien sûr à ce moment là on ouvrit le feu sur eux et il se prit une bastos dans l’épaule ce qui n’était jamais agréable. Jamais. Il élimina deux des gardes, Sarah un et le sceptre se chargea du dernier et il aurait clairement pas dû le filer au gamin…

Ils nettoyèrent une autre équipe de gardes dans les escaliers et commencèrent à grimper. Visiblement ils étaient dans les escaliers nord et les caméras avaient des problèmes ce qui était un coup de bol pour eux. L’ordre avait été donné d’évacuer la base parce qu’ils avaient foutu beaucoup de merde et que visiblement un labo à un autre niveau venait d’exploser ou d’avoir une fuite radioactive ou quelque chose, ce qui voulait dire qu’ils devaient se grouiller s’ils voulaient trouver des véhicules et éviter de se faire ensevelir sous la tonne d’explosifs qu’il devait y avoir autour d’eux et dont le compte à rebours devait déjà avoir été donné. 

— Okay petite, file-moi la tête.

Il attrapa ce qu’il restait du scientifique.

— On sourit Herr Doctor.

Il mit l’œil contre le scanner rétinien et la porte s’ouvrit sur la liberté et encore plus de merdier. Visiblement une partie de l’étage s’était effondré et les papiers, les gravats, la poussière envahissaient leur chemin. Le point positif c’était qu’il était plus facile de passer inaperçus. 

Dehors c’était encore plus la merde, l’évacuation se passait rarement bien et de manière ordonnée même après des exercices incendie trois fois par ans. Mais, une fois de plus, ils avaient le cul bordé de nouille parce qu’ils surprirent des mecs en train d’embarquer dans un camion et qu’ils réussirent à les neutraliser sans attirer l’attention. Ils piquèrent les uniformes, les armes, les badges et les lunettes.

— En route les enfants ! 

Derrière eux le complexe explosa dans un bruit une lumière horrible, provoquant une avalanche ce qui les obligea à mettre le pied au plancher. Dans les bras du gamin, la môme tremblait, le sceptre encore entre les mains et il avait qu’une envie c’était de le balancer dans le premier ravin, hors du camion. Sauf qu’il fallait pas que cette merde pleine de sang tombe entre les mains de n’importe qui et franchement il comprenait toujours pas pourquoi SHIELD avait pas détruit ce truc… enfin si en fait il comprenait maintenant.

Putain son épaule lui faisait vachement mal.

— Bon, la question maintenant c’est où on est ? Quelqu’un, une idée ?

— Les Rocheuses ? proposa Bob d’un ton pas convaincu.

— Quelqu’un d’autre ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Bon, ben ils étaient quelque part dans des montagnes… Il profita d’un tournant pour jeter un coup d’œil derrière eux, là où les flammes avaient été ensevelies sous l’avalanche et…

— Vous vous foutez de moi !

Il connaissait cette putain de montagne et ce putain d’endroit. Ils étaient dans les Alpes, juste en dessous de la base secrète d’HYDRA, celle où Cap avait affronté Red Skull juste avant de faire son plongeon cryogénisant. Franchement, est-ce qu’on pouvait faire plus cliché ? Et bien sûr il savait tout ça parce qu’il avait été perdu dans les Alpes avec Coulson après une mission qu’avait viré au cauchemar. C’était AN, Avant Natasha et ils se connaissaient pas encore bien mais Coulson qui s’était pris une balle dans l’épaule et portait quand même son paquetage et refusait de laisser voir qu’il avait froid, mal et peur, avait pris le temps de lui désigner l’endroit avec tout l’enthousiasme d’un archéologue tombant sur la mythique île de Mu. Un moment il s’était demandé s’il allait pas proposer qu’ils fassent un détour mais non, ils avaient continué jusqu’à la planque d’où ils avaient appelé des renforts. 

Bob était en train de conduire pendant que Sarah farfouillait sous le tableau de bord pour débrancher le GPS et tout ce qui permettait de localiser le camion. Elle balança l’objet par la fenêtre, polluant le superbe paysage enneigé. 

— Ralentis l’allure lentement qu’on se détache du convoi sans qu’ils ne se rendent compte, dit-il à Bob.

Ils iraient en camion le plus loin possible, surtout avec Défonceman et les gosses, bon, le fait qu’ils étaient presque tous en pyjama aidait pas non plus à traverser les Alpes à pied. Bien sûr une fois arrivée à la planque ils ne contacteraient pas SHIELD mais il y avait à manger, de quoi s’habiller, des armes et il avait laissé un petit quelque chose pas loin il y avait deux trois ans quand Nat l’avait convaincu qu’un brin de paranoïa ne faisait vraiment jamais de mal. Et ensuite…

Il en savait rien. Il ne resterait pas avec Sarah, ou plutôt Sarah ne resterait pas avec eux, c’était connu que les mercenaires avaient du mal à faire confiance. Il larguerait sûrement Défonceman dans un hosto parce qu’il avait l’air de souffrir, il demanderait à Bob, qui jurait être comptable et avoir juste été trop minutieux dans son audit, à Frank et à Jeannine, ce qu’ils voulaient faire. Quant aux gosses… Il pouvait pas les abandonner comme ça. Parce que c’était des gosses et parce qu’ils étaient dangereux. Le problème c’était qu’il n’avait aucune idée de qui pouvait l’aider et à qui faire confiance. Mais bon, au moins il était libre, presque pas amoché et dans peu de temps il aurait de nouveau un arc dans les mains et des vraies chaussures et ça c’était un pas dans la bonne direction. 

— Regardez voir si ya pas une trousse de premiers secours dans le coin.

***

La planque était une ancienne bergerie reconvertie en chalet. Elle se situait littéralement au milieu de nulle part et ils avaient foutu le camion au fond d’un ravin avant de continuer à pied. Ils avaient encore une fois eu du bol parce que la tempête de neige qui se préparait n’avait pas encore éclaté et effacerait leurs traces. 

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la baraque il faisait froid mais au moins le vent ne soufflait pas à l’intérieur et c’était tout ce qu’ils pouvaient demander. Ça et que Jeannine ait été infirmière et l’ait plus ou moins rafistolé.

— Je vais rentrer du bois avant que ça nous tombe dessus. Faites un feu dans toutes les pièces, fouillez tous les placards pour faire l’inventaire de ce qu’on a. Quoi qu’il arrive on ne manquera pas d’eau vu toute la neige autour. 

Il ressortit dans le froid, la lune n’était pas encore cachée par les nuages et l’endroit était exactement comme dans son souvenir, l’énorme hêtre était toujours là avec ses racines tumultueuses et la pelle était juste contre le tas de bois. Les premiers flocons lui tombèrent dessus au deuxième voyage. Mais il continua jusqu’à ce qu’il commence vraiment à ne plus pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit et à ce qu’il y ait assez de bois à l’intérieur pour tenir une semaine en se rationnant.

Jeannine était près de Défonceman en train d’essayer de lui prendre le pouls comme une bonne infirmière qu’elle avait été avant que SHIYDRA ne la capture pour des raisons connues d’eux seuls.

— Un dernier voyage et ce sera bon.

Il prit la pelle et alla vers l’arbre, il avait caché la boîte sous la troisième racine en partant du gros nœud et franchement le sol était gelé et c’était un boulot de merde mais il se sentirait mieux avec un arc, du fric et des papiers d’identité entre les mains. Il l’avait pas enterré très loin, c’était essentiellement des feuilles devenues de la terre et un peu de caillasse, mais quand même après trois mois d’emprisonnement l’exercice le fatiguait vite. Enfin, il atteignit le métal et se baissa pour attraper la poignée et tirer. 

C’est alors qu’il entendit le bruit d’une branche qui craque. Il attrapa le flingue et le leva, même s’il voyait mal avec la tempête alors que la lumière du chalet était la seule à des lieues à la ronde.

— Clint ?

C’était comme si passé et présent se télescopaient et un moment il se demanda si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Mais il était devenu plutôt bon à savoir où et quand il était et ce qui se passait était totalement réel ce qui voulait dire que…

— Mains en l’air.

Il tira juste à quelques centimètres du visage faux.

Clone maléfique, LMD, masque recréant le visage, HYDRA, SHIELD, AIM, le nombre de possibilités était juste hallucinant mais une chose était sûre : ce n’était pas Phil Coulson. 

— Je doute que ce ne soit pas la bonne chose à dire, Clint mais c’est bien moi.

Ce n’était pas la bonne chose à dire, surtout avec cette voix et ce timbre et cet accent et alors que le sceptre plein de sang était juste à côté et…

Il inspira.

— Rapprochez-vous de la lumière, lentement.

Il savait qu’ils étaient deux. Clonecoulson et une fille.

— Agent Phil J Coulson X Ray 2896.

— La ferme, alors c’est zombiCoulson ou CloneCoulson, non parce que tout à l’heure je demandais au Herr Doctor d’HYDRA mais il est mort avant de me répondre.

— Notre deuxième jour en planque ici quand je me suis réveillé tu étais dehors en train de jouer avec un lièvre blanc.

— Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça marchait les LMD.

— Pas un LMD.

— AC est vivant, grande nouvelle, tous les levels 7 le savent, maintenant remettez-vous en je crève de froid moi en attendant.

La fille était en train de geindre, mais la neige tombait vraiment très violemment et ils allaient finir par risquer les engelures. 

— Sarah ! Apporte de la corde on a des intrus.

Il aurait dû les tuer. Sarah lui demanderait pourquoi il ne les avait pas tués, mais il avait déjà causé la mort de Coulson une fois, et même avec un faux portant son visage il n’avait pas envie de recommencer. 

— Super !

— Fais au mieux, Clint.

Sarah sortit.

— Commence par lui.

Ils furent vite désarmés, pistolets, balles spéciales, deux couteaux pour FauxCoulson, un dans la doublure de la veste, l’autre dans le tire-chaussette. C’était un bon clone, LMD, truc… en tous cas.

Il faisait vraiment meilleur dans le chalet et il était trempé par la neige. 

— Ils nous ont déjà retrouvés ? demanda Bob, paniqué.

— Non, ces deux là sont seuls.

Au vu de leurs vêtements ils avaient marché longtemps.

Les deux gamins étaient un peu à part sur un canapé, blottis sous une couverture l’un contre l’autre. 

— Salut tout le monde, moi c’est Skye, déclara la fille qui devait pas être vraiment beaucoup plus grande que les gamins en fait. Et ça c’est AC, Agent Coulson, du SHIELD.

L’effet ne fut clairement pas celui qu’elle avait espéré, il se jeta devant Phil avant que Sarah ne l’éventre comme un cochon. 

— Non Sarah. 

Il arrêta le couteau mais elle ne recula pas, en plein dans son espace alors que Phil était… Fauxcoulson était placide dans son dos.

— Qui a fait de toi le chef ?

— Personne mais jusqu’à présent je vous ai mené en lieu sûr et je dis qu’on touche pas aux prisonniers.

— SHIELD ne me remettra pas la main dessus, cracha-t-elle en reculant.

— C’était ça le nom de l’organisation ? demanda Jeannine.

— Oui, confirma Frank.

— Okay tout le monde se calme, ce sont des agents sans aucun back up, sans armes et qui ont marché au moins toute la journée. Ils ne représentent pas une menace.

Pour l’instant. 

— Je veux rentrer chez moi, dit Jeannine les larmes aux yeux.

Frank la prit dans ses bras.

— On peut pas rentrer chez nous, dit Bob, ils nous retrouverons et ils nous y renverront ou pire ils nous tueront.

— Je suis plutôt douée avec un ordinateur, vous me trouvez un accès réseau et je vous fabrique une toute nouvelle identité en un clic.

Skye avait parlé à nouveau, ses yeux brillant de jeunesse, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Faire disparaître les gens ça me connaît… je veux dire du net… Pas tuer, hein ! Je tue pas. 

— Skye, je doute qu’ils te confient un ordinateur même s’ils en avaient un.

— Okay AC, mais pourquoi ils croient que SHIELD c’est les méchants ? Okay c’est une organisation secrète où tout le monde se cache tout et il faut vérifier qu’ils ont prévu un plan d’extraction pour l’équipe mais quand même, on est les gentils.

— Sauf quand vous faites des expériences sur les gens ! Regardez ce pauvre Wade ! s’exclama Bob en désignant Défonceman qui de toute évidence s’appelait Wade. 

— Oh putain !

Elle eut un moment de recul.

— Fermez-la avant que je vous bâillonne tous les deux.

Il leur tourna le dos.

— Okay je vous écoute, qu’est-ce qu’on a trouvé comme inventaire ?

Chacun mis en avant ce qu’il avait trouvé, assez de couvertures polaires pour s’assurer que personne n’aurait froid, surtout que les gosses partageaient la leur, trois bonbonnes de six litres d’eau potable, assez de conserves pour une toute petite semaine et plein de barres protéinées. Un kit de premier secours assez bien rempli même si déjà la morphine accusait le coup parce que Jeannine en avait donné à Défonce…Wade. Il prit la valise en métal et l’ouvrit. Il retira le carquois, l’arc à poulie et les papiers. 

— Il y a 10.000 euro, 15.000 dollars et 86.000 yuans. Vu notre nombre c’est pas beaucoup mais c’est déjà pas mal pour commencer une nouvelle vie. C’est maintenant qu’on commence à décider de ce qu’on fait après parce que ces deux là vont forcément nous amener des gens aux trousses.

Qui que soit le Fauxcoulson il aurait quelqu’un à sa recherche, SHIELD, HYDRA ou autre. 

— Je veux juste rentrer en France et revoir ma fille, déclara Jeannine. Dix ans que je l’ai pas vue, elle doit croire que je suis morte.

— Moi je veux juste disparaître, dit Frank. J’ai donné ma vie à une cause et en fait depuis le début je bossais pour les méchants.

— Je veux disparaître, n’importe où tant qu’ils me retrouvent jamais ! déclara Bob.

— Je vais disparaître, se contenta de dire Sarah.

— Et vous les gamins ?

Leurs yeux noirs se tournèrent vers eux, brillants du feu dans le poêle moderne.

— Pietro et moi on reste ensemble, dit la gamine.

— Okay.

Il avait encore aucune idée de ce qu’il ferait d’eux mais il trouverait.

— Et Wade ?

— Un hôpital, n’importe où et le plus vite possible, il aura du mal à voyager dans son état de toute façon, non ?

— J’en sais rien, j’ai aucune idée du genre de chose qu’ils ont fait sur lui, avoua Jeannine. 

— Et l’artéfact, on en fait quoi ? demanda Sarah.

Il entendit le hoquet de surprise, peut-être de peur de Phil quand la gamine le sortit de sous la couverture et que la lumière bleue illumina la pièce sombre.

— Je m’en occupe, je trouverai quelqu’un pour le détruire.

— Ya intérêt ! déclara Sarah. 

Le silence retomba, le feu crépitait dans le poêle et la gamine avait rangé le sceptre à nouveau sous la couverture. 

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? demanda Bob.

— Le plus simple ? Ces deux-là appellent pour demander une extraction, leur transport arrive, on leur vole le transport et on disparaît dans la grande ville la plus proche. Si c’est un quinjet je peux désactiver tous les traceurs et disparaître complètement de leurs radars.

— On est venu en Bus.

Le visage de Fauxcoulson était aussi calme que s’il n’était pas le cul par terre, les mains attachées derrière le dos et sans aucune arme.

— En Bus ? Les stations de commande mobiles aériennes ?

— Celle-là même et je me dois de prévenir, May est le pilote.

Il souriait. S’il avait retiré à sortir la Cavalerie de sa retraite dans la paperasse il pouvait se le permettre.

— AC, pourquoi lui avoir dit, May lui aurait botté le cul, s’exclama Skye. 

— Elle aurait essayé.

— Je me suis toujours demandé qui aurait le dessus hors d’un tapis d’entraînement.

Il se contenta de lever les sourcils et Phil leva les yeux au ciel. Qui que soit le concepteur de Fauxcoulson il était bon. 

— Le plan tient toujours, ça vaudra mieux que de descendre jusque dans les vallées alors qu’il est possible que les environs grouillent encore de membres de… SHIELD.

Et putain si ça lui faisait pas mal au cul de penser que SHIELD était son ennemi. Il s’y était préparé, par réflexe et plus sérieusement après la bataille de New-York mais là… Stop. Premier objectif retrouver Tasha.

— Comme si on allait vous aider à attirer les autres ! lança Skye.

Il lui sourit. Et il avait encore du sang séché sur la gueule.

— Même si je dis le mot magique ?

— La question c’est vaut mieux le faire maintenant ou demain matin ? demanda Sarah.

— La tempête empêche quoi que ce soit d’approcher et perturbe sûrement les comm. On attendra que ça se calme. En plus tout le monde est crevé. 

— Il y a un réchaud à gaz.

— Faites passer des barres de protéine et ensuite que chacun choisisse une boîte de conserve. Après manger tout le monde au lit.

— Qui prend quels tours de garde ?

— Je les fais tous. Désolé Sarah mais j’ai totalement confiance en toi pour les tuer pendant que je pionce et peut-être te barrer avec le fric, là j’avoue je suis pas sûr, mais les tuer, ouais, donc non, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. 

— Wanda et moi on peut monter la garde.

Pietro était devant lui.

— Oh putain ! lança Skye. AC t’as vu ! T’as vu ! C’est…

— Skye.

Le mot, le ton compétent de Phil suffirent à la faire taire. 

— Merci gamin mais vous allez dormir tous les deux, vous êtes crevés et j’aurais besoin de ta sœur et de toi quand il faudra s’emparer de l’avion.

Le silence retomba et il mâchonna sa barre protéinée. Il mangea sa conserve sans même la réchauffer et fila à manger et à boire aux prisonniers. 

— Pause pipi avant de dormir ?

— Je pourrais enlever mes bottes aussi, elles sont trempées ?

Skye étendit ses jambes devant elle et oui les bottes étaient totalement trempées.

— Jeannine, est-ce que tu peux l’aider à aller aux toilettes sans la détacher.

— Eh ! Comment je m’essuie ?

— Skye n’est pas une combattante, elle a suivi un entraînement, elle peut surprendre quelqu’un, mais c’est une spécialiste des ordinateurs avant tout, l’informa Fauxcoulson. 

— Eh ! J’ai beaucoup progressé ! Même Ward était impressionné ! protesta-t-elle.

— Okay. 

Il se leva et releva la jeune femme.

— Allons-y princesse. 

Il la détacha devant les toilettes, la pièce en elle-même était vide excepté le trône. Il avait vérifié le réservoir d’eau et enlevé le flingue qui s’y trouvait dans sa pochette protectrice. Pas de fenêtre, rien. 

— J’attendrai là.

Elle mit du temps, sûrement à la recherche de quelque chose pour la sortir de la situation mais elle finit par se résigner et aller se laver les mains avant qu’il ne l’attache à nouveau.

— Allons-y RobotPhil et pendant ce temps tu me parleras des munitions de vos flingues.

— Injection d’un tranquillisant à base de dendrotoxine, dit-il alors qu’ils marchaient vers les chiottes.

— Désolé, mais on garde les mains attachées.

— J’ai toujours su que vous vouliez poser vos mains sur moi, agent Barton.

— Vous me connaissez trop bien, monsieur.

Le flirt était léger, familier comme les vannes qu’ils s’étaient lancées pendant des années pendant les opés.

Il maintint ses mains dans son dos et évita de placer sa tête à portée de la sienne, Coulson avait un putain de coup de boule. Il déboucla sa ceinture, baissa sa braguette.

— D’une seule main, agent, je suis impressionné.

— Vous avez toujours su que j’étais doué de mes doigts, monsieur. C’est vous qui avez décidé de ne pas profiter de cette information.

— Ç’aurait difficilement été acceptable de la part d’un officier supérieur.

— Quand est-ce que j’en ai eu quelque chose à faire des règles.

— Cette règle existe pour une bonne raison. Entre un supérieur et un subordonné il ne peut y avoir que pression et aucun consentement.

Il tenta de ne penser ni au discours ni à son sexe dans sa main mais c’était dur. Jeu de mot totalement involontaire. 

— Quelque chose d’autre ? demanda-t-il en le rangeant dans ses boxers. 

— Non.

Il se lava les mains et regarda l’eau tourner rouge lui rappelant qu’il n’avait toujours pas enlevé le sang qu’il avait sur tout le corps.

— Je menacerai Skye et tu appelleras le Bus.

— Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu donneras le deuxième pistolet à injections à ta complice et que mon équipage sera juste sonné et abandonné ici.

— Vous me connaissez trop bien, monsieur.

— Je te connais Clint. Et tu me connais.

Il eut envie d’appuyer ses poings sur ses yeux, d’effacer l’image de ce fantôme dans le miroir. 

— Je connaissais Phil Coulson. Il est mort à cause de moi il y a plus d’un an.

— Clint.

La voix était douce, chaude, celle d’un ami.

— Je suis mort à cause de Loki. C’est lui qui a choisi de me tuer. Tu n’y es pour rien.

— Si je n’avais pas attaqué le helicarrier…

— Tu étais manipulé. Loki se serait échappé d’une façon ou d’une autre et j’aurais essayé de le confronter quoi qu’il arrive.

— Parce que c’est ce que Cap aurait fait.

Phil sourit.

— Tu me connais. 

— Fan de Cap de bout en bout.

Il ressemblait tellement à Coulson, à l’homme qu’il respectait et à qui…

— Retour au salon.

Il le ramena en silence vers le salon déserté, il ne restait plus que les gamins et Skye.

— Je pourrais avoir un coussin, c’est pas que j’ai mal au postérieur mais bon, même dans mon van j’avais plus de confort. Mon van me manque AC.

— Tu le retrouveras.

— Wanda donne-moi un sac de couchage.

La gamine était à l’autre bout de la pièce et lui lança le sac de tissu d’un rouge criard qui flotta lentement jusqu’à lui. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit. 

— Je croyais que la télékinésie n’existait pas AC !

Phil ne répondit sagement rien.

— Cultivée dans un beau labo souterrain. 

— Oh merde ! Par qui ? Où ?

— Pas loin, je dois encore avoir la carte du docteur…

Il épingla le badge ensanglanté sur le revers de la veste de Phil et ouvrit le sac de couchage par terre. 

— Tourne-toi AC que je puisse voir. Putain ce que je donnerai pour un ordinateur et une connexion à internet là maintenant. C’est Fitzsimmons qui va jamais vouloir y croire. 

SKYE observait le badge avec la passion d’un gamin à qui on faisait miroiter un nouveau jeu le matin de Noël. 

— Assis. 

Skye et Phil s’assirent sur matelas improvisé.

— Rapprochez-vous du poêle tous les deux, lança-t-il aux gamins. 

Ils se levèrent et le canapé les suivit sur quelques pas avant de s’écrouler, ou plutôt de ne s’écrouler que sur un côté parce que Pietro avait attrapé l’un des deux. Ils finirent par le porter plus près du feu. 

Dans les autres pièces les autres s’étaient installés et dormaient agglutinés les uns contre les autres. 

Il alla chercher de l’eau à la pompe et enleva son t-shirt plein de sang.

— Oh putain !

— Ferme les yeux, Skye.

— Mais AC ! Le mec fait passer Ward pour un gringalet.

Il se permit de sourire parce que les compliments étaient toujours sympa.

— Ferme les yeux.

— C’est gentil de vouloir me donner un soupçon d’intimité mais je ne vous vois pas fermer les yeux, monsieur.

— J’attends que vous baissiez votre garde, agent Barton.

— Vous êtes sûr que c’est ma garde que vous voulez que je baisse ?

Il éclaboussa son visage pendant que Phil riait et il se sentait happé par le passé, par cette mission, par Phil qui riait quand le lièvre avait fini par non seulement lui échapper mais le faire tomber cul par-dessus tête.

— Je rêve ou vous flirtez ?

— Endors-toi, Skye.

— Purée AC, pire que James Bond, d’abord le Commandante Reyes et maintenant Barton l’agent rebelle. Je suis impressionnée.

— Reyes ?

— Elle a essayé de me tuer.

— J’ai toujours dit qu’elle était mauvaise pour la santé. 

Il prit un gant de toilette et commença à le passer sur ses bras.

— La jalousie est un vilain défaut, agent Barton.

— Donc tu savais.

— Je savais, mais il me semble que nous venons d’avoir cette conversation.

Il commença à nettoyer son cou.

— Comment va la violoncelliste ?

Il y eut un silence.

— Je ne sais pas. Elle pense toujours que je suis mort.

Il termina de se laver, la bassine était rouge et il en avait encore sûrement dans les coins mais ça attendrait. Il vida et rinça la bassine et passa un t-shirt propre et à peu près à sa taille. 

Il tira une chaise. 

— Allongez-vous.

— Tu nous bordes ? demanda Skye.

— Exactement.

Il posa la couverture en polaire sur Phil et la jeune femme. 

— Dormez vous deux, dit-il aux deux gamins qui le regardaient de leurs yeux noirs. 

Et il alla s’asseoir sur sa chaise. Face à la porte. A portée d’oreille des deux autres pièces. Il entendait la tempête souffler dehors, mais il ne doutait pas que quelqu’un de déterminé puisse y faire face. Il l’avait fait. Plusieurs fois. Son arc était sur ses genoux, le carquois accroché au dossier, les flèches à porté de main. Et le flingue, celui à balles réelles était là lui aussi. Il ne restait plus qu’à attendre. 

***

— J’ai fait le deuil. Enfin j’étais en train de faire le deuil quand on m’a enlevé.

Il n’y avait que le bruit du vent et des ronflements provenant d’une des chambres. Skye dormait et même les gamins étaient perdus dans le sommeil mais il savait pertinemment que Phil était réveillé.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu peux l’être. Sauf qu’en fait tu es un clone maléfique, un robot ou un zombi donc en fait je m’en fous que tu sois désolé.

Il n’y avait même plus de colère, juste la fatigue maintenant que l’adrénaline était retombée.

— Fury ne l’a annoncé qu’aux niveaux 7.

— Je suis un putain de niveau 7.

— Nick a caché un bon nombre de trucs à un bon nombre de gens.

A la lumière faible du poêle, il vit que Phil avait eu la décence de tourner la tête.

— HYDRA a infiltré SHIELD.

— Quoi ?

Le mot avait presque été trop fort et un silence avait suivit pendant lequel tous deux avaient écouté la respiration de leurs compagnons. 

— HYDRA a infiltré SHIELD. J’ai passé trois mois entre leurs mains à me faire expérimenter dessus. Je suis sûr que le bon Herr Doctor apparaîtra dans la base d’employés du SHIELD.

— Impossible.

Le ton de Coulson était solide et vrai comme le roc.

— Je suis désolé Phil.

Il y eut un silence, il sentit ses mots pénétrer sous la peau, il le voyait presque réfléchir, revenir en arrière, chercher les petites incohérences, les indices qui maintenant semblaient tellement évidents.

— Il faut que je prévienne Nick. 

C’était presque un murmure, une révélation.

— Ça devra attendre que je me sois cassé, désolé.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Dehors la tempête soufflait mais ils étaient à l’abri et c’était le plus important. 

— Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre que c’est moi ?

Un autre murmure, chaud et doux et familier cette fois-ci dans la nuit orange et grise.

— J’en ai aucune idée. J’ai… J’ai perdu mes repères. Je vole à l’aveugle là.

— Clint…

C’était horrible de l’entendre prononcer son nom, cette intonation, ce…

— Comment t’as survécu ?

— Nick m’a forcé à rester en vie et à ressusciter encore et encore jusqu’à trouver le bon truc. Je suis mort tellement de fois, je l’ai tellement supplié de me laisser mourir qu’il a été obligé de me réécrire le cerveau pour m’implanter des faux souvenirs de convalescence à Tahiti. 

— Tahiti ?

— C’est un endroit magique.

Il haussa un sourcil et le sourire de Phil était forcé.

—Compulsion. C’est ce qui m’a fait me rendre compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. J’ai commencé à chercher. Et Scolopendre m’a trouvé, ils m’ont forcé à retrouver mes vrais souvenirs.

— Scolopendre ?

— Organisation maléfique, essaient de recréer des super-soldats, implantent des bombes dans les gens pour les contrôler, rien qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire.

— Tu n’as pas chômé.

— Tu me connais, héroïque tous les jours. 

Le silence retomba sur leurs sourires et il voulait tellement le croire. 

— On a tiré sur Skye, une balle en plein ventre, elle perdait tout son sang quand on est arrivés, il fallait un miracle pour la sauver.

— Et tu es parti chercher un miracle.

— Je suis parti chercher ce qui m’avait empêché de mourir et je l’ai trouvé.

Phil ne le regardait pas mais il savait.

— Et c’est pas tout.

— Non, c’est pas tout. J’ai trouvé l’origine de ce miracle. Dans un bunker sur le point d’exploser au milieu des Rocheuses.

Le silence était lourd.

— Clint…

— Je suis là, boss.

— Ils le maintenaient en vie pour extraire le sérum à partir de son corps. Un extraterrestre. Humanoide. Immense. Bleu. 

— Et ça a sauvé Skye.

— Oui.

— Et tu te sens coupable.

— Bien sûr. Comment est-ce qu’ils pouvaient oser…

— Les humains jouent à être Dieu, Phil. Putain même les Dieux pètent plus haut que leur cul, t’as bien vu avec Loki. 

— Oui mais…

— Mais ce n’est pas ce pour quoi tu te bats.

— Non.

— Cap peut être fier de toi.

— Ferme-la, Clint.

— Dors Phil. Ne m’oblige pas à te mettre une droite pour te sonner. Je n’hésiterai pas.

Le rire de Phil fut le dernier bruit dans le chalet avant le matin. 

***

Il entendit les résidents s’éveiller peu à peu. D’abord il y eut les deux adolescents, sûrement une fratrie, qui se mirent à parler sur le canapé dans une langue qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, ce qui était rare. Ensuite il y eut le sexagénaire qui sortit d’une chambre pour mettre l’eau à chauffer pour du café. Puis le quadragénaire, suivit de la mercenaire, sûrement ancien membre d’élite de l’armée israélienne. Enfin vint la française Jeannine. Et Skye commença enfin à remuer en pestant contre ses bras engourdis.

Et Clint n’avait pas bougé, alerte, surveillant chacun des bruits et des mouvements.

— Je veux bien une tasse de café, Frank, lança le quadragénaire.

— Oh mon dieu, je tuerais pour du café ! s’exclama Skye alors qu’il se relevait.

— Que quelqu’un amène du café à notre prisonnière avant qu’elle ne fasse un massacre. 

Il regarda Clint se lever et ranger les armes, mettant le carquois sur son épaule. Il s’agenouilla derrière Skye et lui délia les mains. 

— On va les rattacher devant que tu puisses boire ton café.

— Je pourrais t’embrasser ! lança-t-elle, expansive et naturelle comme toujours. 

Le silence dura. Et elle se reprit, durcissant le regard alors qu’il attachait à nouveau ses mains.

— Mais je ne le ferai pas parce que tu es un preneur d’otages et que je n’embrasse pas les preneurs d’otage !

— J’aime bien celle-là, Phil.

— Trop tard, je l’ai vue en premier, c’est ma recrue.

— Tu me laisses jamais jouer avec tes jouets. Même pas avec tes figurines de Cap.

— Ce ne sont pas des jouets ce sont des objets de collection.

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de lui sourire. Il avait toujours fallu beaucoup de travail pour garder un visage placide en sa présence, mais là, trop de temps s’était écoulé, il devait être usé, ou alors c’était encore une des choses que son corps qui avait oublié avec la mort.

— Je t’en ai acheté d’autres. A chaque fois que je tombais sur une nouvelle. Stark a mis les petits plats dans les grands. La ligne de collection haut de gamme s’appelle Agent’s collection.

Il riait quand Clint le tira vers le haut. 

— Quoi, j’ai pas droit à mon café moi aussi ?

— Non. Je vais me coucher et comme tu n’as pas dormi de la nuit, toi aussi. Pietro je te charge de surveiller que Skye ne se fasse pas tuer. S’il y a le moindre problème tu m’appelles.

Marcher fut un peu un problème mais il suivit Clint jusqu’à la chambre et le laissa défaire la corde de ses poignets.

— J’espère qu’un peu de bondage ne vous dérange pas monsieur.

— On en est déjà là de notre relation ? Qu’est-il advenu du dîner aux chandelles ?

Il s’installa sur le lit le plus confortablement possible.

— Le Caire 2004, kochary et feuilles de vigne… Vous étiez en costard et j’avais mon meilleur t-shirt.

— Juste parce qu’il n’y avait ni trous ni sang dessus ne veut pas dire que c’était le meilleur.

— Si.

Il le laissa attacher ses mains aux lattes du sommier. Bien sûr il pourrait s’en détacher s’il le souhaitait et assez facilement. Et Clint le savait. Mais il lui faisait confiance.

Et mettait juste un peu trop de temps à faire glisser son pantalon sur ses fesses toujours parfaitement fermes et il allait penser à autre chose.

Clint ne se contenta pas de se glisser dans le lit, il s’écroula sur lui, attrapant l’une de ses jambes comme il l’avait vu faire aux malheureux polochons qui avaient pu croiser sa route, ou plutôt son lit. Il le sentit passer le pistolet sous son oreiller et sourit.

— Il y a un couteau quelque part dans ce lit, n’est-ce pas ?

— Ouaip.

Il avait l’air fier de lui. Fatigué aussi.

— Bonne nuit Phil.

— Bonne nuit Clint.

Et il se retint de poser les lèvres sur les cheveux blonds encore maculés de sang séché. 

***

— Bon, j’y vais.

Il l’avait fait demander une extraction quand la tempête avait commencé à s’apaiser. Phil n’avait glissé aucune phrase sibylline, aucun code et en échange quand son équipe avait débarqué il n’avait filé qu’un pistolet à tranquillisant à Sarah. May avait été la plus difficile à maîtriser, comme toujours, mais ils avaient l’avantage du nombre et de la surprise, et il l’avait installée lui-même dans le lit du chalet avant de récupérer Wade. 

Et maintenant ils étaient tous les deux les pieds dans la neige, juste à côté du Bus plus ou moins posé sur ce qui était sûrement un champ en été, en train de se regarder un peu gênés.

— Je le laisserai avec un petit mot « A rendre au SHIELD ».

— Et pas de rayures.

— J’peux rien promettre boss. 

— Fais attention à toi Clint.

Okay, c’était un peu trop pour un mec qui sortait de trois mois de cellule et d’un an et demi à croire que celui pour qui il avait toujours eu un petit béguin était mort.

Il se rapprocha et attrapa la doudoune de Phil pour l’embrasser.

Visiblement il était pas le seul à le vouloir ce baiser parce que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et elles étaient gercées et froides mais réelles, tellement réelles et Coulson l’embrassait avec précision, méthode et il avait qu’une envie c’était d’abandonner son corps à son perfectionniste d’ancien boss…

— Faut vraiment que j’y aille, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

— J’imagine que je te reverrai quand je te reverrai…

— Après un baiser pareil, une chose est sûre c’est que je reviendrai.

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, les mains autour du visage de celui qui l’avait ramené du bon côté.

— Et vite, conclut-il en le lâchant et en embarquant dans le bus. 

***

Buenos Aire avait pas changé des masses et son espagnol était toujours pas terrible. Bien sûr il savait les choses importantes, commander une bière, insulter quelqu’un sur cinq générations et laisser supposer des intimités prononcées avec les animaux de la ferme, et connaître les directions. 

Pour le moment ils étaient à la terrasse d’un café alors que le soleil d’automne se couchait et refroidissait la température. De l’intérieur parvenaient des bribes de tango et les jumeaux étaient en train de siroter leur « submarino », un lait bouillant dans lequel on mettait une barre de chocolat et qu’on mélangeait jusqu’à ce que le chocolat fonde complètement.

Quant à lui, en plus de sa « cerveza », il lisait les nouvelles assez accablantes venues de Washington dans le NY Times.

— Je n’aime pas Buenos Aires.

La chaise face à lui était maintenant pleine d’une superbe rouquine aux lunettes de soleil et au rouge à lèvres sanguinaire.

— Je comprends pas pourquoi, tu danses divinement le tango.

Il replia son journal et lui sourit.

— Ça ressemble à toutes les villes d’Europe tout en ne correspondant à aucune. Je n’aime pas.

Il caressa la main blanche qu’elle avait posé sur la table.

— Ça fait du bien de te voir, Tasha.

Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

— Je commençais à m’inquiéter.

— Nah, j’avais la situation bien en main.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Et lui mit le talon, aiguille, dans les tibias. L’amour vache avait jamais porté un aussi joli nom.

— Je vois ça, dit-elle en englobant les deux gamins du regard.

— Wanda et Pietro. 

Il passa le bras autour de leurs épaules et tous deux lui lancèrent ce regard outré qu’ont tous les adolescents quand on les traite comme des mômes.

— Je peux les garder, dis ?

— Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit au sujet des chats et des chiens errants ?

— Maieuh… Ils m’ont regardé avec leurs grands yeux…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— A garder ton cœur sur la main tu vas finir par le perdre.

— Ya pas de risque, je l’ai confié à quelqu’un de réglo.

— Oh.

Il se contenta de lui sourire. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’ils allaient faire maintenant, de comment il allait vivre sans le SHIELD mais Natasha était avec lui, Phil était vivant et là tout de suite ça lui suffisait.


End file.
